Double Crossing
by Flame of Night
Summary: Set in 7th yr. Voldermort is in hiding, McGonagall calls an old student to help them find him. Contains HBP spoilers. No original characters are mine, though I wish Draco was! Please R&R, My first, so dont be to harsh, & hope you like it!
1. A meeting

The girl sat quietly, waiting in the office. She glanced around, looking carefully at the portraits on the walls, Then the door opened, "Ah, Kiera, you're here" said McGonagall, smiling. She stood and shook her hand, "I came as soon as I got your message" She told her as she sat down behind her desk. She nodded absently, her mind already thinking of what she would do, "Uh, Minerva, Why did you call me?" She asked carefully. she looked up and sighed, "Well, as you know, Dumbledore is, well..."She trailed off, and wiped her eyes, Kiera nodded, she had heard, and had shed many tears over that loss. "I know" she whispered, and looked over at the portrait, Dumbledore smiled at her from it, but otherwise remained silent. "Well," Said McGonagall, suddenly brisk, "I called you here because of your special...uh, talents" she looked at her uncertainly and Kiera smiled, "Of course, I should of realized" She stood and smiled, "I'll leave at once, unless you had a plan?" McGonagall shook her head, and Kiera nodded and turned and started to walk down the stairs.

When she entered the hallway she smiled softly, and closed her eyes, letting memories take her back, but soon a cackle was heard, and a water bomb fell from nowhere and landed on her head "PEEVES!" She yelled, glaring up at him, He laughed, then flipped over to look at her and turned green, "Uh, Kiera? But...you...But..." He stammered and Kiera laughed, "Yes Peeves, I'm back, no get out of my sight before I decide to do something about the water bomb." he disappeared and she laughed softly, then she turned and walked off, Muttering about the stupidness of not being able to apparte in the castle.

Finally she reached Hogsmeade, and then glancing around, not wanting to be seen, she disappeared with a popping sound, Not noticing the pair of angry eyes staring at her from around the corner.

She stepped over a log and glanced around, "Ok, maybe this isnt the right place" she muttered as she squinted into the murk. Suddenly she hears a sound, Standing quickly, she sees a shadow, "Oh, so this is the right place after all" She mutters under her breath, and smiling she calls out, "OI! I'm waiting! Come take me to Voldie" She hears a gasp from the trees and grins, as a burst of light shoots out, closely followed by a Witch, "Ah, finally, I wondered when you'd come out" Kiera grinned at the bedraggled looking witch who glared, "Right, Not trying to sound cliched but, take me to your leader" The witch glared and turned around in a huff, and stalked off, Kiera following close behind.


	2. Suspicious circumstances

Kiera followed the witch through the trees and dense bush, and finally they came to a door.

"Finally, This better be worth that walk" Muttered Kiera, as she shook the mud off her shoes, "that truly was a horrible mess. _Scourgify_!" She looked down at the now clean shoes, "Much better" and with that she followed the witch into the dark room.

After walking down a long corridor she finally reached a door, Kiera grinned at the heated voices emitting from there. "Tsk tsk tsk. So much anger here" She muttered under her breath before knocking purposefully on the door. The voices stopped instantly, and kiera grinned at the silence. Then..."Come in." Kiera shivered at the voice, then, squaring her shoulders, she pushed open the door.

The room was gloomy, and smelt musty. Kiera wrinkled her nose and looked over to the fire, which was the one source of light in the room. There was a large armchair there, and four people standing, (or more correctly, two standing, two bowing) around it. Kiera walked over and bowed low to the chair. Then looking up slightly said "Hello To...Lord Voldermort, Long time since we last saw each other" She remained bent in her bow as Snape and Bellatrix gaped at her. She wasn't concerned with them, Just HIM! "Kiera?" He asked, disbelief and confusion filled his voice, "Is it really you?" She raised her head and nodded, "Yes, Its me" He stood up and took her hand, allowing her to stand, and looked her in the eyes. She stared straight back, His eyes were red and slit-like, and filled with evil, she grinned lazily at him, her Blue-green eyes sparkling with interest. "So how've ya been?" He asked, His voice low, She tilted her head on one side and looked up at him through half shut eyes, "You're taller" She commented, He smiled, "Yes, I've noticed" He commented dryly. She laughed, and turned and looked at the four people who were staring at her in confusion and shock. "Shut you're mouth Severous" She said, and looking at Bellatrix, "My god you're hair needs a trim!" Bellatrix stared at her, half in anger, and fingered her hair, "And who are you two?" Asked Kiera, turning to the last two. "This is Wormtail, and that's Draco Malfoy" said Voldermort, glaring at the two with contempt. "Oh" said Kiera, looking at them with a new interest. Draco Malfoy was taller than her, just, with white blonde hair, and he was extremely good looking. Wormtail on the other hand, was short, fat, and extremely ugly. Kiera turned away from him, wrinkling her nose, "So, what have YOU been doing lately?" questioned Kiera, to Voldermort. He smiled, "well, you might have heard that Dumbledore is dead, Have you?" Kiera nodded, and Voldermort continued, smiling. "Yes, well, thats thanks to Severous here" Kiera looked at him, sharply, and he squirmed under her gaze, Then she nodded coolly, "Yes, I'd heard about that, Well done" Snape nodded at her, to show he accepted her praise. "So, whats the next big plan?" She asked curiously, turning back to Voldermort, He looked at her, his eyes seeming to see into her very soul, then finally he decided she was trustworthy "Well..." He paused, and looked sharply at Wormtail and Draco, then said, "Go, I have no more to say to you two." Then he looked at Bellatrix and Snape "Leave us, but I will talk to you both later" They nodded and scuttled out, like the two before them.

"Nervous aren't they?" I commented grinning, Voldermort nodded and waved his arm at the chair, "Please sit down" She sat and looked at him, "You don't mind if i do this do you? Its just that I must know whether I can trust you or not" Kiera nodded, "Its understandable, please go ahead."

With that he went into her thoughts, finding out what had happened since he'd seen her last and what she was truly doing here...

After what seemed like hours of reliving her past they separated, and he nodded, "So, nothing too incriminating?" Laughed Kiera, causing Voldermort to look at her strangely, "Sorry, joke" He smiled, "Of course, I havent had any one joke around me for so long, I'd almost forgotten" He paused, then added "I had forgotten" Which caused them both to grin.

Meanwhile, in another room Snape was pacing back and forth, extremely fast, muttering under his breath..."Why the hell is she here? How could she...? How come...?" Then finally bursting out with "How come she hasnt bloody aged?" This outburst caused Bellatrix, Wormtail, and Draco to look up curiously, "What do you mean she hasnt aged?" asked Draco,

"I went to school with her...Shes my age...and she still looks 17" He shook his head, then whined "its not fair!"

The others looked more and more confused now, and began to form there own suspicions of the mysterious Kiera.


	3. A disappearing act

Sorry I take so long to add new chapters, I'm busy as with work, and school etc.

Ok, heres the new chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

While Kiera talked to Voldermort things were not quite going well at number 12 Grimmauld (Sp?) place.

"Harry...What the hell do you think you're doing?" Yelled a very annoyed sounding Hermione as Harry shuffled his feet guiltily and looked at the roof, "Nothing?" He said, pulling a face, (he probably thought it was innocent, he was wrong) Hermione glared at him, "Nothing? You call this nothing? Harry I'm not stupid..."

"Of course you're not stupid! Geeez Hermione no-one could ever think you're stupid, not with you being the best bloody witch in our year!" Yelled Harry, sounding slightly frazzled and annoyed, Hermione blushed, "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to upset you, I'll just..." She trailed off, and started to exit the room

"For Merlin's sake Hermione don't go, I'm sorry, Its just I..." He sat down suddenly on the floor, and rubbed his eyes, "I know Harry, I know" Said Hermione softly, Harry turned on her angrily, "No! Thats just it, you don't know! None of you do, you weren't there, you didn't see it, Snape, just...Malfoy might not of, but Snape, The fucken bastard, I'll kill him, I swear I will kill him for that!" Snarled Harry, His face twisted in hatred, Hermione looked shocked and scared, then McGonagall walked in, "Ahh, There you are" she said, and smiled, Harry glared at her, "Don't look at me like that Potter" She snapped, "now, I have something to tell you all, so if you don't mind, could you please come into the dining room...NOW!" she added, as Harry glared more, then at the NOW! He stood and walked through to the room, Hermione and McGonagall also following behind.

"Now...Could you please pay attention Weasly's?" The twins stopped what they were doing and looked at her, the picture of innocence, McGonagall rolled her eyes, "Thank you. Now I'm sure that most of you are aware of the situation we have on our hands, While some of you may think that nothing is being done about it, you would be wrong, Now I know that you younger members won't know the person I am speaking about, but most of those who have been in the Order for a while will remember her..."

"Her? And what is this about? Can you just hurry up?" Snapped Harry suddenly, glaring up at McGonagall from his seat.

"Her name is Kiera..." at this a few of the older members gasped, and Lupin grinned, "You got Kiera?" He said happily, "this will be very interesting"

"Yes it should be" said McGonagall, But Lupin carried on talking "Minerva, do you remember the way she used to tease everybody, it'll be good to see her again" He smiled softly and then realised everyone was staring at him, "Oh, sorry, carry on"

"Thank you Remus" said McGonagall, and she turned back to the others, "Now that you know we are doing all we can, I hope that none of you will take it into their heads to take off and try playing hero" This was said to everyone, but Hermione and Ron shared a look, They new it was directed at Harry, and privately, Though they would never admit it to him, They agreed with McGonagall.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of sitting around, they were told to go to bed. Harry and Ron went up to their shared room, and Ginny and Hermione went to theirs, and just as the 2 girls were finally falling asleep, they heard a loud...very loud bang, then a scream. They sat up quickly as they heard Ron swear loudly, then run past their door, yelling "Mum...Mum! Harry's gone" The two girls looked at each other, "Oh dear" Whispered Ginny, while Hermione just nodded.


	4. A discovery

Disclamor: Nup, still not mine...DAMMIT!

Also: Sorry for taking so long to update, been very very busy. Will try and be better...So here we go...

Kiera Sat in the chair, and sighed, "I have to go, other wise they'll think I've deserted, Oh no, don't give me that look, Oh come on" She Glared at Voldermort who glared back, "Oh fine" He eventually snapped, and she nodded, Stood slowly and exited the room, calling over her shoulder "I'll be back soon I think, As soon as I get some decent info." She walked down the hall, but Snape suddenly appeared, "Ah, Sevvy" Said Kiera snidely, "how nice of you to finally say hello" He glared at her, "I dont trust you" He snarled, She laughed, "Ah, but who ever cared what you thought?" She asked, "My Lord trusts me, and THAT is all that matters, not what you think" With that she dodged around him and dissapparted.

She appeared in a street, and hunching slightly against the wind walked on towards the meeting place. She was almost there when a skinny boy stumbled out in front of her and fell over. She peered down at him and gasped, "Uh Harry?" She asked, he stood up quickly and stared at her. "Who are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"What are you doing out here? Its dangerous" She glared at him, then pulled out her wand and whispered something he couldn't hear, then with a popping noise Remus appeared, He stared at her, "Kiera? Is that really you?" He asked, sounding shocked, She grinned at him, and nodded, Then looked down at Harry who was staring at her in shock, "What is it?" She asked him, He blushed then muttered "I thought you'd be old"

Kiera and Remus laugh at that, and taking Harrys arms they apparate to the doorway of Number 12, and enter...

The voices stop, heads turn, then Fred asks (Loudly) "Who are you?"

Molly Dives at Harry, Thanking them for getting him back.

McGonagall Starts to tell him off for leaving.

Hermione and Ginny share a look, and Ron stares at Kiera.

"I'm Kiera, and its no problem bringing Harry back, and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop staring" She said, Everyone instantly shut-up and stared, Only McGonagall had known her, and everyone else, like Harry had been expecting someone a lot older than 18 (Which is how old she looked)

The silence stretched on for what seemed like an eternity until a ginger streak raced down the stairs and launched itself at Kiera, "what the..." She caught it and stared down into the squashed face of Crookshanks, "Hello there puss" She whispered, He mewed, then started purring, Kiera laughed and set him down on the floor, he wandered back off. "Ok," She said looking at everyone, "I know most of you have never met me before, and indeed most of you will probably not trust me after what Snape did, but thats just something you'll have to live with, because I'm here whether you like it or not." She stopped and looked at Remus, "What happened to Sirius?" She asked softly, Remus sighed, he could see the pain in her eyes, and didnt want to tell her, but he knew she'd find out regardless, "He fell through the veil, He..." Remus paused and looked at Kiera, she nodded once, slowly, her hair covering her face, then she looked back up, "Thats..." she shook her head, "I miss him" she said instead, and then looked at Harry, "James and Lilly too" Remus nodded.

Harrys P.O.V

Harry stared at her, who was this person? She seemed different, and she'd known Sirius and his parents, and Remus trusted her...But then, Remus had trusted Snape to...Harry took a deep breath and turned towards the stairs, "I'm going to bed" He muttered, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the Twins instantly stood, "Us to" they chorused, and the group of them trouped up the stairs and into Harrys room.

"What the fuck?" Burst out Fred as soon as the had shut the door, "How can she be old enough to have known everyone, yet..."

"Look as young as she does?" Finished off George, The others shrugged, but Hermione had a thoughtful expression on, "Maybe she's taking something? Or she's like him" Muttered Ron, Hermione looked up sharply at that, "I dont think so" she said, The others stared at her, "Why not?" Demanded Ron, looking put out that she'd brushed off his theory, "Well think about it" shew started, "The others knew she'd be like that, they didnt seem at all surprised, so obviously she's always been that way, maybe thats why they decided to use her for the spy" She paused, then stood and left the room, a few minutes later she reappeared carrying a huge book. "Where the hell did you find that?" Said Ginny disbelievingly, Hermione smiled and tapped her nose, and opened in front of them, on the floor. It was titled 'Magical Beings, and Their Properties.' The others stared at it in confuseion, until she flicked through, to a page, it was headed 'Werewolves' and at the bottom in Sirius's handwriting were some notes, They said: Once a month, Excuses getting worse, Always full moon, Looks sick and tired, Werewolf?

Then under that in anothers handwriting: Animagi can be safe with werewolves, still wanna be friends, that could work, ideas?

The group stared at each other, then Hermione flicked to another page, it was headed 'Elves'. They looked at the bottom, where there where notes again. This time the said: Never seems to age, Does she have pointy ears?

Dunno mate

We could look

She'd prob kill us.

Dont be stupid Prongs, she loves me to much to kill me

Haha Pad, she thinks your a concieted git

Kinda like Lilly about you then?

Shutup!

We can find out, they don't age right, and their immortal, so maybe...

Don't even think about it Pad,

Aw Your worse than Moony, Geez Prongsie, live a little...

Padfoot!

PLEASE!

The notes stopped there, and the group looked at each other, then Fred laughed "Are you telling me she's an elf?"

"No" said Hermione, "But its a possibility", Then a voice said softly behind them "Actually, Half elemental elf, half human, but you were close" The group jumped and turned guiltily to look at Kiera leaning against the doorway. "Umm..." Said George looking at Fred, who looked at Hermione, who stood slowly...


	5. The Past and Present

Hey...I'm sorry its taken me so long to post. Life gets hectic at times.

Disclaimer...I wake up every morning and...Its still not mine...Dam you J.K Rowling!!! I want...GIMME!!!!!

Hermione Stood, blushing, "I'm sorry, it's just..." She trailed off uncomfortably, and shrugged, looking at the others for help.

"Its allright, I can understand your confusion, and I wouldn't expect anything else from members of the Order...Or from children of Members..." She paused and looked at Harry, "I'm sorry if you don't trust me, but Voldermort took people I loved and cared about to, and I know him better than most, I can get him in a way no one else can..." she paused and looked Harry over carefully, "Well, almost no one else" she amended. She shrugged and turned away, "If you would like to talk to me I'll be down stairs." She left the room slowly and walked downstairs.

Harrys POV

He stared after her, his thoughts confused, He looked at the book lying on the floor, at his dads writing, and Sirius's, He wrote like his dads, in a scrawl. Re-reading the words he smiled, Sirius had liked her, and James still wasn't liked by Lilly, 6th year maybe? He sighed and picked up the book, flicking to the beggining, Magical Beings and their properties, He opened the first page, and stared, on the inside it said 'Friends Forever' and underneath was signed Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs! Mischief Makers for Life.

Harry scowled at the name Wormtail and turned the page, Above the contents was a small note: Maybe now you can learn something about magical beings... Harry smiled at it and looked at the contents, 3 of them had been marked somehow, and they stood out, 1 was werewolves, the other 2 were elves and animagi. Harry stared confused, wondering who had owned the book, and who had given it to them.

"Hermione, where did you find this book?" he asked, she turned and looked at him confused,

"Why? Is something wrong? I got it from upstairs, it was with the stuff we've been cleaning, is something wrong?"

"No, I was just wondering" he looked at it, then stood, "Can you show me?" he asked as he walked to the doorway, "Sure" she replied, and followed him, "This way" she said, and led him up towards the attic.

When they got there Harry had to stoop, and over in the corner was a box, and in it were books, Hermione shrugged, "You know me and books, I couldn't help myself" she blushed, and Harry laughed. "Thats ok Hermione, I'm glad" He reached down and felt his hand being drawn towards something, he dug down and pulled out an old notebook, It was small and worn, he opened it and felt tingles run through his body, on the first page it said,

Prongs, I say we get Snivellus, I say we get him good

Yes, but Pad, we've gotta do something special

Something Savage?

Exactly

Harry smiled and slid it into his pocket turning back towards Hermione, "thanx Hermione" he said, smiling at her, and they went back down to the others.

Kiera walked back into the kitchen and smiled tiredly at everyone, "That girl is smarter than you four were at school" she commented to Remus, smiling, "She found the book, its still got their comments in it" She sat down and sighed, "I cant believe they've gone, it's sad..." She trailed off and rested her head on the table, looking up at Remus, who smiled at her, "They may have gone, but they still live on in our thoughts and memories."

"I can't believe your spouting that shit Remus" She replied, lifting her head, and rolling it around, it clicked and crunched, and he winced, "well, ok, I guess its not shit, but still, I'd rather they were alive here and now, than in our thoughts and memories, its just...Its not fair." She scrunched up her face and cracked her fingers, "Oh well, at least Voldies gonna get it" she finished viciously.

Remus looked at her, She hadnt changed in looks since he'd known her, and yet she had changed so much, it made him sad, remembering the Kiera he had known, and the Kiera that was sitting in front of him now.

From the past...

James, Sirius, and Peter were seated, waiting for Remus, and wondering why he was taking so long, when the doors of the hall opened they saw why, Remus was entering the hall accompanied by Lilly and a girl. The girl was beautiful. She had long black hair that had a slight wave in it. She was dressed in the school robes, but they seemed to hug her figure in a way that most the girls wouldve killed for. Sirius stared, "Prongs...I think I'm in love"

"What? But Lillys..."

"Not Lilly you idiot, the Goddess next to her"

"Oh"

They were close now, Lilly and Remus listening to her say something, suddenly they all started laughing and Sirius felt a strange feeling shoot through him. They walked up and James stood up, "My dearest Lilly, would you be so kind as to grace us with your glorious presence?"

Sirius nearly laughed, but his friend was trying so hard that he couldnt, instead he stood and bowed low to the girl, took her hand, and kissed it, "Would you care to join me and my friends for a meal?" He asked, "The conversation may be lacking somewhat as James here will be drooling over Lilly, But I am a wonderful speaker" He grinned at her, and she giggled, Lilly Scowled at James, and Tugged the Girls arm, "Come on, you don't want to get caught up with these idiots." James looked crushed, and sat back down. The girl looked torn, Lilly or Sirius, Smiling at him she shrugged, "Im sure your conversation might be wonderful but I'd rather have my meal with someone a little more modest." She took her hand back and smiled at him, "Well, can I at least have your name?" He asked, pouting slightly at being turned down, She laughed softly and turned away, "My names Kiera" she called over her shoulder and winked at him, He swooned, Her eyes were a brilliant Blue, Blue is now my favourite colour he decided.

Present time:

Harry lay in bed, he was holding the notebook in his hand, not sure if he wanted to read it. After staring at it for what seemed like eternity but was more like 5 minutes, he opened it to a random page.

I think I'm in love Prongs

You can't be, you don't know her

I do...well, I will, oh Fuck Prongs, what have I got myself into

Nothing, just forget her, move on

what? the way you moved on from Lilly after she turned you down?

Oh hahaha, Lillys different, shes my one

well how do you know Kieras not mine?

Cause shes different...

I know...Shes perfect for me

Padfoot...You are a freak!! You know that?

Yes my good Prongs, indeed I do...Oh crap, she's coming over...What do I do?

Don't be yourself

HEY!!!

Ok, ummm...Talk to her

That didnt work very well Prongs, I'll never take your advice again, From now on, only Moony will give me advice on girls

Your kidding me right

Nope

Oh boy, your screwed now Paddie

Don't call me that

Harry smiled as he read that, Flicking further through he opened it at a new page

I got a date with her...

WHAT!!!

Yup, I got a date with Lilly

Way to go Prongs, maybe now Kiera will go with me

Youve got it bad my dear Paddie

what have I said about calling me that...I will kick your arse

You say that all the time Paddie

I cant believe you turned my ears into wings

I told you I'd get you

Still, my ears? into wings?

It was short notice...McGonagal was impressed though

Maybe she wouldve been more impressed if it wasnt during class

Yeah but if were not allowed to talk then we gotta do this, and you did call me Paddie

Hehehe

Shut up Prongs

Harry Laughed, Sirius had turned his dads ears into wings? Why did they never talk about this stuff he wondered, and a notebook to pass notes in class? That was silly, lucky they hadnt had Moody as a teacher he thought, and grinned. Tucking the note book under his pillow and making a mental note to read it from cover to cover he fell asleep


End file.
